Computing systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computing systems may include computing and data storage systems to process and store data, and current computing systems can interact and share media. For example, streaming media is becoming more and more popular with users. At present, a variety of streaming audio, video, networked gaming and/or other media content is available to consumers from any number of diverse unicast and broadcast sources. Media streams are also used to provide other types of network-based media content, as well as live and pre-recorded broadcast video, audio, and the like.
Currently, broadcast video systems that use computer networks face efficiency and latency challenges, such as, for example, where multiple different users or audience members want to view a media event at sufficiently the same time in order to avoid one user having ample time to consider the media event before the other user or audience members have viewed the media event on the same media feed. Systems and methods which may reliably and conveniently manage available networking resources while providing low latency multicast media streams to customers are valuable.